Everything
by The Queen of Sin
Summary: okay songfic to Michael Buble's everything. GSR of course!Prepare for FLUFF!:D PLEASE read and Review! they make my day!


Disclaimer: NOT MINE! I am only a mere mortal yoinking them for a while. I promise, The powers that be, that I shall put them back unharmed, where I found them- on the shelf next to Horatio and Mac. And I swear Grissom's shirt and pants were off like that when I found him!

A/N: Okay the song is Everything by Michael Buble- oh ya I don't own that either! HUGE Thank you to Mingsmommy for an excellent beta job! PLEASE review- it makes me Squeee when people say stuff bout my fics so PWETTY PWEASE leave a comment!

As my mum put it's "mushy" but hey I'm a hopeless romantic! Enjoy!

Hands Placed behind his head, eyes closed, stretched out on a lounger at the front of the garden, Grissom was enjoying his morning off in the sunshine.

Soft jazz music was floating through the open patio doors. He wasn't really listening to it, but the lyrics of the song that was playing caught his attention and thoughts of Sara immediately flooded his mind.

_**You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.**_

He smiled. _She always does know how to calm me down and make me think straight. Like when a case gets to me, or another migraine hits and all I want to do is curl up in a corner, and kill anything that gets in my way. Sara just takes me home, tucks me up in bed and lets me use her as a pillow, completely understanding what I need._

_  
__**You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.**_

_I'm so much happier with her in my life. She is the only person who can make me forget everything else and live. She's my haven, there to let me ignore the stress of work and the grime of everyday life._

_**And you play you're coy, but it's kinda cute.**_

_She acts as if I'm crazy to be in love with her. Can't she see how perfect she is? And cute, definitely so. Especially when she is just waking up- in that wonderful stage between full awareness and sleep. Her luscious lips turn up slightly in a sweet smile which makes dimples in her cheeks, the liquid pools of chocolate shine when she blinks sleep from her eyes and her hair is fanned out over the pillow. God, do I love the sight of her in those moments._

_  
__**Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.**_

His smile turned in to a grin. _Oh yeah. That smile. The one which shows that adorable gap in her teeth, the one that shines brighter than all the lights on the strip put together, the one that never fails to make me return it with a smile of my own. I want to keep it on her face forever. _

_  
__**Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.**_

_We communicate with our eyes more than anything. At work and sometimes when words just couldn't say it properly. I just look at her, and she looks back, and we know what we're saying. Like the case last year, where the victim had a fantasy planned for him. She had the most loving look in her eyes, telling me that she wanted me. I returned the gaze trying to show her how much I love her, want her, need her._

He wiped away the sheen of perspiration that was building on his forehead. Even in the mornings it was still hot in Vegas, and today was no exception. 

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**_

_Everything. That sums it up. I couldn't live with out her. I don't want to live with out her. No matter what happens in this crazy world, she's the one. The one who gets me through it with a smile_.

_**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.**_

_I think the team is going to really start to pick up on how, whenever she enters a room, I am happier. She is fun and exciting and when she's near, I feel my heart lift. _

Bruno, deciding to leave the confines of the house, came padding out to find his master. His cold wet nose nudged Grissom's elbow. Without opening his eyes, Grissom removed his hand from his head and began to scratch behind the pup's ear.

_  
__**You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.**_

_When I first met her, she was an enigma. I wanted to find out all about her, she was a puzzle I had to solve. I don't think I've found out everything, I don't think I ever will, but I don't care. Because she's so quirky and interesting that just trying will be enough for me. _

_And I do think of her all the time. She's always in my thoughts, running through my mind, I can just close my eyes and I can imagine her._

_**And I can't believe, that I'm your man,**_

_I really can't. After all the things I've done that hurt her, she forgave me. And now we have been together for just over two years, and they have been the best of my life._

_  
__**And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.**_

_I do love doing that. Just being able to kiss that sweet mouth of hers, hold her slim figure in my arms- just for the simple reason that I can. I can do all of those things and more, because she is mine, and I am hers._

_  
__**Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.**_

_We've come so far. I think that we can get through anything. Our love is too strong to be defeated by a simple argument. I think we can do this, and for a very long time.  
_

He cast his mind back to when they were moving their stuff into the new house. They were both stressed, both tired and both in need of a shower. They ended up in a bit of a heated discussion about the stupidest of things, one thing led to another and it turned into a full blown argument. However upon realising the thing that started the fight, Grissom started laughing "we are having an argument because we can't decide where to put the plates" he managed to splutter out. Sara joined in, her higher pitched laugh ringing in his ears.

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**_

_She is my everything. She is my whole world. She keeps me sane, through everything, she's there._

"So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La" Wrapped up in his thoughts, carried away by the music Grissom began singing along not knowing that the person he was thinking of was stood behind him watching.

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La"

Sara coughed to cover the laugh that was fighting for release. Gil's eyes shot open as he realised he had an audience. He turned his head, and their gazes locked. She was speaking to him with her eyes again and he heard the message loud and clear, "You're my everything as well".

She swayed over to him, the swing of her hips not going unnoticed by Grissom. Stepping over the pooch, she placed an almost chaste kiss on his lips and then lay beside him. Her head resting in its favourite place- the crook where his neck and shoulder met, her hand tracing idle patterns on his chest, and his arm around her back.

"You're my everything" he whispered as he placed a soft kiss in her hair. She sighed in response, letting him know that she understood exactly what he meant and the feeling was mutual. They stayed there for another couple of hours just enjoying the moment and wishing it could last forever.

Now hit that review button! you know you want to!!!!


End file.
